unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown's Journal (book)
The Unknown's Journal in The Saga is the Mitsuki family book. Daisuke always brings this journal to almost anywhere because he is studying his family's history. The book is written by the first Constantine Mitsuki, Constantine the Great. The journal isn't supposed to be a family book because it contains almost everything known or not yet known to man. The book is also mysteriously still being written, with the page numbers known to be infinite, since imagination has no limits, rumor says that the book is being written by magic since Constantine the Great is already dead. The Unknown's Journal also has a mystical power that it releases its contents when someone opens the book. The Unknown's Journal is kept a secret to young Mitsukis, once they're on the right age, the journal will be revealed and it's up for their generation to protect the journal since Lucifer wants to steal the book from them so he may control everything inside the journal. The journal is named "Unknown's Journal" since the original author was kept a secret. The Unknown's Journal is an important element in The Saga Series. The Contents The Unknown's Journal, like said before, contains almost everything possible and impossible to man. It's own limitation is imagination. All elements of The Saga Series are believed to be written in the journal. From past to present and even to future. Some notable contents of the Unknown's Journal are: The pages of the journal are also believed to be infinite since it is still being written as more new imaginative thoughts come into mind. The journal is also believed to have mystical powers wherein it can release its contents once opened. The journal has all the information, from the biography of a person, dead or still living, their weaknesses and strengths, and even their deepest secrets. The places, public or hidden, every specific structures and landmarks to frameworks of cities. The Unknown's Journal is like a wiki with an infinite number of articles. The Key of Discord Since the Unknown's Journal holds the information about almost everything, it is not revealed to public, even to young Mitsukis. Once a Mitsuki is already old enough to protect the journal from the Dark Forces and handle the powers of the journal itself, he/she will be handed with the key that will be able to open the journal, the Key of Discord. The Key of Discord belongs to Eris, the Greek goddess of strife. The Key is also known as the seed of the Golden Apple of Discord. The Key was obtained by Constantine the Great when he sieged Eris' abode with some army of Hell. Since then, the Key was used to open the Unknown's Journal. The Key was then regained by Eris when she used the Golden Apple of Discord to cause chaos over Constantine's hometown, Romania. Constantine is still persevering to get the Key so he sieged the abode of Eris now with a stronger army. The abode's defense surprisingly improved. The army was almost wiped out but Constantine still managed to regain the Key. The Golden Apple isn't the only one able to make chaos, when Constantine the Great finally used the Key of Discord to open the Unknown's Journal, the journal became corrupted and released its contents. The contents of the journal themselves killed their creator. The event was seen by Constantine's son, whose name was never known. After the event, his son found the journal locked once again with the key beside it. The man decided not to open the journal since he already knew what would happen. Constantine's body was never found, it is believe to be imprisoned inside the journal. Eris saw what Constantine's son did. She let the guy keep the key and the journal. But the journal's curse was never lifted, everytime it is opened by the Key, it might release at least one of its infinite contents. Legacy of the Journal The journal was passed through the generations: From Constantine the Great - his son - his son's son (his grandson) - his great grandson, his great grandson's daughter - Constantine Mitsuki II - his daughter - his grranddaughter - his great grandson - his great, great grandson - his great, great grandson's son - the wife of his great, great grandson's son - the wife's daughter, the wife's granddaughter (Constantine Mitsuki's sister) - Constantine Mitsuki and Miaka Byzantine - Daisuke Mitsuki and Kuroi Mitsuki (Constantine Mitsuki's nephews) - (the journal was left abandoned for exactly 100 years after the Lucifer Disaster) - Vivian Trovare (not a Mitsuki but found the journal) The people said above are the ones who were chosen to protect the journal but some of them, including Constantine the Great, were the ones who corrupted the powers of the journal. Daisuke Mitsuki and Kuroi Mitsuki, with Constantine and Miaka, unlike others, were able to open the journal without using the Key of Discord. By that time, the corrupted powers of the journal were released to Lucifer and helped seal him back to Hell. After 100 years, Vivian Trovare found the journal in the ruins of the house of Constantine in Tokyo. She used the Key to open the journal which released the Args Empire and the Omega Blast. Disadvantages If the journal has a great advantage, knowledge about everything not yet known, it also brings the holder/protector/user/reader some disadvantages. *If the journal's magic is overused, the event that happened to Constantine the Great might happen to the user. *The journal unleashes more negative results than positive results so expect something scary and challenging from it. *Some of it's released contents might be a challenge to the beholder to prove if he/she is really a protector of the journal. *The journal might release powerful monsters that can destory cities and worse, worlds. *The journal has a lot of pages (infinity) making the reader to take a lifetime or more to finish reading it, well, it's impossible to finish. *There's no search box for you to search the contents. (But the advantage: think of something, concentrate, then the pages will magically fold to the page with that thing you are thinking) *The reader needs to obtain the Key of Discord or use a lot of superhuman strength to be able to open the journal. *The journal releases things that are out of your limits of imagination so get your heads ready for some surprise. See Also *Unknown's Journal *The Saga *Constantine the Great *Constantine Mitsuki *Daisuke Mitsuki *Waves of Dark Forces *Planet Riese *Planet Argos Category:The Saga